


Principi e schiavi

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Seth viene catturato dagli schiavisti e comprato dal principe Kimal perché diventi il suo schiavo sessuale.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Principi e schiavi

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di fandom.  
> Il prompt è Cheiro no Cangote (Portoghese Brasiliano): Sfiorare teneramente il collo del proprio amante con la punta del naso.

Seth era terrorizzato. Sapeva che non sarebbero dovuti passare per il Deserto della Obnubilazione, aveva detto che era troppo pericoloso e che avrebbero dovuto aggirarlo, anche se questo voleva dire allungare la strada. Ma lui era solo un ragazzo e non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo, gli avevano fatto notare i suoi generali, e poi lo avevano preso in giro perché era chiaro che tutto ciò che voleva era ritardare l'incontro con la sua futura sposa, come se avesse paura del matrimonio.  
Erano stati tutti fin troppo fiduciosi, solo perché si trovavano nella parte più lontana dalla capitale del Regno di Persis, e non c'erano insediamenti da quelle parti. Avevano perfino scherzato su quanto i racconti sulla pericolosità del Deserto fossero stati esagerati. Avevano abbassato la guardia, e ne avevano pagato le conseguenze.  
Erano stati attaccati poco dopo il tramonto. A quel punto erano stremati per il caldo della giornata ed erano convinti di essere ormai al sicuro, dato che non avevano visto anima viva per tre giorni e che ne mancava solo un altro di marcia prima di raggiungere il confine. Gli assalitori li avevano colti nel sonno. Alcuni avevano provato a combattere ed erano stati massacrati senza pietà, tutti gli altri erano stati fatti prigionieri.  
In un primo momento Seth aveva pensato che fossero soldati di Persis e che il loro sovrano avrebbe chiesto un sostanzioso riscatto a suo padre perché glieli riconsegnasse, possibilmente vivi. Poi aveva capito che la realtà era perfino peggiore di quello che aveva immaginato. Perché erano stati attaccati da degli schiavisti.  
Per i tre giorni successivi avevano continuato a viaggiare, diretti a sud. Si erano lasciati il deserto alle spalle man mano che si avvicinavano alla capitale e la temperatura era diventata col passare delle ore sempre più facile da sopportare. In quel giorni nessuno aveva fatto loro del male, perché in fondo erano merce preziosa che non doveva essere rovinata. Poi arrivarono a Sura.  
La capitale di Persis era bellissima. In un'altra occasione Seth avrebbe anche potuto ammirare le sue meraviglie. In quel momento, però, la sua mente era concentrata su altri pensieri. Pensieri terrificanti. Perché sapeva che i suoi rapitori stavano per metterlo in vendita al mercato degli schiavi, insieme a tutti i suoi compagni che erano stati catturati insieme a lui e agli altri prigionieri che erano già in mano loro quando li avevano attaccati.  
Era terrorizzato, e lo fu ancora di più quando gli strapparono i vestiti di dosso, letteralmente, e lo costrinsero a salire su una pedana di legno, insieme ad altri ragazzi più o meno della sua età. Lui era il terzo di una fila di dieci, e quando l'asta vera e propria iniziò si senti morire. Il primo e il secondo ragazzo vennero venduti allo stesso padrone, un uomo grasso e in là con gli anni che mise loro il suo collare e tirò le loro catene come se fossero state delle bestie. Seth aveva visto il suo sguardo che scorreva sul suo corpo nudo e sapeva che avrebbe comprato anche lui e che la sua vita, da quel momento in avanti, sarebbe stato un inferno.  
Invece le cose andarono in modo molto diverso.  
Prima ancora che lo schiavista potesse presentarlo al suo pubblico di acquirenti, una voce imperiosa si levò dal fondo dell'assembramento di persone davanti alla pedana.  
"Mille denari!"  
L'offerta di per sé era assurda. I due ragazzi prima di lui erano stati venduti per venti e venticinque denari, e sapeva che in genere le offerte più alte non superavano comunque mai i cento denari, e solo per uomini forti e in salute che avrebbero permesso ai loro padroni di rientrare dell'investimento con il loro duro lavoro. Mille denari era un'offerta impossibile, e in un primo momento Seth pensò che fosse uno scherzo. Poi capì che invece era tutto vero. Perché vide i sudditi di Persis inchinarsi come un sol uomo per rispetto nei confronti del loro erede al trono.  
Seth comprese con sgomento che era stato acquistato dal principe Kimal in persona, e comprese anche che si trovava davvero in un grosso, enorme guaio. Perché oltre a essere diventato uno schiavo, se non avesse fatto attenzione avrebbe anche rischiato di scatenare una guerra tra il regno di suo padre, Albion, è quello di Persis. E purtroppo sapeva che la sua gente non avrebbe avuto nessuna possibilità contro la forza schiacciante dei loro confinanti.  
Naturalmente, nessuno osò rilanciare sull'offerta del principe. Non solo perché era una cifra improponibile per chiunque altro, ma anche perché nessuno di loro avrebbe osato sfidarlo per il possesso di qualsiasi cosa, schiavi compresi, e mettersi contro di lui. Così, uno dei suoi servitori si avvicinò con un sacchetto pieno di monete che consegnò allo schiavista che l'aveva fatto prigioniero, poi mise collare di pelle nera intorno al collo di Seth, al quale era appesa una catena d'oro, gli buttò un telo bianco sulle spalle per coprirlo alla buona e lo trascinò giù dalla pedana. Il principe lo degnò appena di uno sguardo, prima di girarsi e andarsene via senza una parola, seguito immediatamente dai suoi servitori, e a lui non restò altro da fare che camminare dietro di loro.  
Quando arrivarono a Palazzo il servo che ancora stringeva tra le dita la catena legata al suo collare lo fece camminare a passo spedito per i ricchi corridoi decorati con decine e decine di opere d'arte, fino a fermarsi davanti a una porta di legno massiccio finemente decorata. Non sapere cosa lo aspettava, né cosa di preciso ci si aspettasse da lui, stava facendo impazzire Seth per la preoccupazione. Ma nessuno si curava di sentimenti di uno schiavo, e nessuno gli disse nulla. Lo fecero entrare in una stanza bellissima, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di guardarsi attorno perché il servo continuò a tirarlo senza nessun riguardo fino a un'altra stanza laterale che si dimostrò essere il bagno. Lì c'erano altri servi in attesa e in pochi istanti si ritrovò senza collare e immerso completamente dell'enorme vasca decorata e piena di acqua calda e profumata.  
Venne lavato, nonostante il suo imbarazzo, venne asciugato e vestito con abiti tipici di Persis. Anche se forse vestito era un termine un po' esagerato per descrivere la sua condizione. Lo avevano costretto a indossare dei pantaloni larghi e del tutto trasparenti, senza nulla sotto, di un azzurro che si intonava alla perfezione al colore dei suoi occhi. Gli avevano messo un altro collare, ma questo volta era molto più sottile del precedente ed era d'oro, e dal piccolo anello che sporgeva dalla parte anteriore prendevano diverse catene, tutte molto fini e anch'esse dorate, alcune delle quali terminavano con un anello. I servi gliele avvolsero intorno al torace, come se fossero un indumento, e poi gli infilarono gli anelli a entrambe le dita medie della mano. Una volta che lo ebbero anche pettinato e profumato lo condussero di nuovo nella prima camera, lo fecero salire sull'enorme letto che campeggiava al centro della stanza e gli ordinarono di non muoversi da lì. Dopodiché uscirono tutti tranne quello che l'aveva portato lì, che restò di guardia vicino alla porta.  
Il principe Kimal arrivò poco dopo e liquidò il servo con un imperioso movimento della mano, e questo lasciò la stanza dopo un profondo inchino e senza dire una parola. Seth sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, e in fondo l'abbigliamento che lo avevano costretto a indossare e quel letto non lasciavano molto spazio ai dubbi o all'interpretazione. Il principe Kimal lo aveva comprato per fare di lui il suo schiavo sessuale.  
"Vieni qui" gli ordinò di punto in bianco, e Seth obbedì con il cuore che gli batteva forte in petto.  
Si fermò davanti a lui con la testa bassa e i pugni stretti, per evitare che il tremito delle sue mani si notasse troppo, e rimase in attesa. Il principe gli girò intorno senza fretta, osservandolo con attenzione. Quando si ritenne soddisfatto gli si fermò di nuovo davanti e allungò le mani, iniziando a trafficare per liberarlo del collare e delle catene, per la sorpresa di Seth che alzò finalmente la testa per guardarlo in viso.  
"Molto meglio" commentò il principe. "Da questo momento in avanti sarò io a scegliere i tuoi gioielli e il tuo abbigliamento" stabilì, mentre allungava di nuovo una mano per toccarlo.  
Seth sussultò e fece un mezzo passo indietro nel momento in cui lui gli accarezzò un capezzolo con la punta del pollice. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, in fondo era uno schiavo e un padrone poteva fare al suo schiavo tutto ciò che voleva senza che questi avesse il diritto di opporsi, ma fu più forte di lui.  
Il principe si incupì per un istante, prima di assumere un'espressione concentrata e avvicinarglisi di nuovo.  
"Hai paura di me?" gli chiese, riprendendo ad accarezzarlo e a giocare con quella parte del suo corpo che lo aveva sconvolto tanto.  
Seth annuì, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Nessuno lo aveva mai preparato ad affrontare una situazione del genere, niente nella sua vita lo aveva preparato a essere uno schiavo, e lui era letteralmente terrorizzato.  
"Non ho intenzione di farti del male se ti comporterai bene" provò a tranquillizzarlo il principe, senza troppo successo a dire il vero.  
Continuò a toccarlo ancora per qualche minuto prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
"Come ti chiami?" gli chiese.   
E lui gli rispose onestamente. Solo dopo aver pronunciato il suo nome con un filo di voce si era reso conto che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a mentire e a inventarsene uno falso, per evitare che potesse scoprire la sua vera identità. Ma ormai il danno era fatto.  
"E dimmi, Seth, sei vergine dietro?" domando ancora il principe.  
Lui fece un piccolo cenno di assenso, troppo imbarazzato per parlare, ma la cosa non sembrò dare fastidio al suo padrone.  
"Sei vergine anche qui?" lo incalzò infatti lui, chiudendo la mano a coppa tra le sue gambe.  
Seth si lasciò sfuggire un verso sorpreso e spaventato, ma trovò comunque la forza di annuire ancora una volta.  
"Ti hanno mai toccato, qui? Qualche uomo, o magari qualche donna?" insistette il principe, ricevendo un cenno di diniego. "E qualcuno ti ha mai baciato?" un altro no con la testa. "Molto bene, sapevo di aver fatto la scelta giusta" si compiacque, dando l'ultima strizzatina alle sue parti basse prima di fare un paio di passi indietro.  
Seth riprese a respirare, ma il suo sollievo fu di breve durata.  
"Spogliati!" gli ordinò infatti il suo padrone, con voce imperiosa.  
Seth deglutì sempre più spaventato, ma fece come gli era stato detto. Anche perché al momento non aveva nessuna alternativa. Portò le mani ai pantaloni e se li abbasso sui fianchi, facendoli scivolare per terra. Era la cosa più imbarazzante che gli fosse mai capitata di fare e fu costretto a mordersi le labbra per evitare di scoppiare a piangere e rendersi del tutto ridicolo.  
Il principe Kimal sembrò ignorare la sua reazione, perché ricominciò a girargli intorno, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita. Seth teneva gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi, come se così gli fosse stato possibile ignorare quello che gli stava succedendo, perciò non lo vide fermarsi alle sue spalle. Ma lo sentì, nel momento in cui quelle dita si infilarono nella fessura tra le sue natiche. Si lasciò sfuggire un verso disperato e provò a scostarsi, ma il principe non si face muovere a pietà e lo afferrò per una spalla, obbligandolo a stare fermo. Continuò a sfregare le dita contro la sua apertura senza farsi nessuno scrupolo e gli si avvicinò così tanto che la schiena di Seth era ormai appoggiata al suo petto.  
"Vai a stendersi sul letto, di schiena. Voglio vederti" comandò ancora.  
A Seth servì qualche istante per ricomporsi ad essere certo che le gambe lo avrebbero retto per il breve tragitto che avrebbe dovuto compiere. Si avvicinò al letto come un condannato a morte si avvicina al patibolo e, per quanto lo riguardava, tra le due cose non c'era nessuna differenza. Ebbe appena il tempo di appoggiarsi ai cuscini morbidi che il principe gli fu subito addosso. Lo raggiunse, già completamente nudo, lo osservò per qualche istante facendo scorrere lo sguardo per tutto il tuo corpo, e quando si ritenne soddisfatto si stese su di lui, schiacciandolo col suo peso. Poi lo baciò, forzando le sue labbra per potergli infilare la lingua in bocca. Da quel momento in poi i ricordi di Seth si fecero confusi.  
Il principe Kimal lo aveva baciato, e accarezzato, e palpato, per un sacco di tempo. Poi lo aveva fatto girare per prepararlo ad accoglierlo. Seth non sapeva per quanto era rimasto in quella posizione, sapeva solo che il suo padrone non sembrava avere la minima fretta e continuava a muovere le dita dentro di lui con tutta la calma del mondo.   
Solo quando si fu divertito abbastanza lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo strattonò per costringerlo a sollevarsi su mani e ginocchia. Poi lo prese, all'improvviso e senza nessun avvertimento. Seth sentì una fitta di dolore, anche se non era nemmeno lontanamente straziante come aveva immaginato, e urlò. La cosa peggiore era il senso di umiliazione che provava nel sottomettersi a un altro uomo, e i sentimenti che provava a causa della posizione umiliante in cui era costretto, perché il principe si stava accoppiando con lui come avrebbero fatto due animali. O meglio, lo stava trattando alla stregua di una bestia senza nessun valore.  
Seth ricordava vagamente che a un certo punto le sue braccia avevano ceduto e lui era caduto in avanti sulle lenzuola. Quella posizione aveva permesso al suo padrone di spingersi ancora più a fondo dentro di lui, e Seth aveva iniziato a sentire una strana sensazione propagarsi dal suo interno e scorrere per tutto il suo corpo. Tuttavia, non ebbe il tempo di soffermarcisi, perché il principe si svuotò dentro il suo canale e Seth collassò sul letto.  
Era certo di aver pianto, anche se non ricordava quando, di preciso, avesse iniziato a farlo, ed ebbe la sensazione che il principe lo avesse abbracciato e gli avesse accarezzato il collo, ma era una cosa talmente strana che si convinse che fosse stato un sogno, anche perché aveva perso i sensi subito dopo.  
Nei giorni successivi, il suo padrone era passato a trovarlo almeno una volta al giorno, e immancabilmente i loro incontri finivano a letto. Per il resto, Seth passava le sue giornate quasi in completa solitudine, la sua unica compagnia erano i servi che lo lavavano e che rassettavano la sua stanza, ma nessuno di loro gli aveva mai rivolto la parola se non per dargli qualche veloce istruzione. Pranzava da solo e cenava da solo ma ogni sera, poco dopo cena, il principe Kimal entrava nella sua stanza. Ogni sera portava dei dolci diversi e li mangiavano insieme. Ogni sera lo prendeva con attenzione e quasi con dolcezza, senza mai causargli troppo dolore. E ogni sera, dopo essergli venuto dentro, gli passava le braccia intorno al torace e se lo tirava contro, in modo che la schiena di Seth forse a contatto con il proprio torace. Poi passava un tempo indefinito a sfiorargli il collo con la punta del naso, come in una tenera carezza, e passava tutto il resto della notte steso al suo fianco.  
Col passare del tempo iniziarono anche a parlare. Un giorno il principe lo aveva trovato sul balcone della sua stanza, che guardava le strade affollate di vita di Sura, e gli aveva chiesto se si annoiava. Seth non sapeva quale fosse la risposta giusta da dargli, uno schiavo non doveva mai scontentare il suo padrone, ma alla fine decise di essere sincero e fece un timido cenno di assenso con il capo. Un'ora dopo arrivarono una decina di servi carichi di libri e di oggetti strani. Quella sera il principe gli spiegò che erano dei passatempi e gli fece vedere come utilizzarli. In alcune occasioni passava anche alcune ore, durante il giorno, a giocare con lui, come se il suo tempo non fosse estremamente prezioso e potesse sprecarlo con un semplice schiavo.  
Perché era questo che era, Seth cercava di non farsi troppe illusioni in merito. In genere ci pensavano i servitori a rimetterlo a posto quando iniziava a viaggiare con la fantasia, con occhiatacce e parole sprezzanti. A loro Seth non era mai stato particolarmente simpatico. Una volta li aveva sentiti parlare e aveva scoperto che il principe aveva un harem, cosa per nulla inusuale tra i nobili di Persis, ma che da quando aveva comprato lui non aveva più richiesto i servigi di nessuna delle sue concubine e di nessuno dei suoi concubini. Persone, secondo loro, molto più degne di ricevere le sue attenzioni di un semplice schiavo dalle dubbie origini.  
Seth sapeva che quello che aveva sentito non cambiava la realtà delle cose. Per il principe, con molta probabilità, lui era solo una novità esotica, della quale si sarebbe presto stancato. Tuttavia, le parole dei servi avevano acceso una piccola scintilla dentro il suo petto che non ne voleva sapere di spegnersi, nonostante i suoi continui e ripetuti sforzi per soffocarla.  
Era passato ormai un mese da quando il principe Kimal lo aveva comprato al mercato degli schiavi e una notte, steso tra le sue braccia dopo essere stato preso con passione, Seth si rese conto di essersi irrimediabilmente innamorato di lui. Di un amore che gli avrebbe di sicuro spezzato il cuore. Era stata colpa della sua abitudine di coccolarlo dopo il sesso, quel modo dolcissimo che aveva di accarezzare il suo collo con la punta del naso e poi di baciarlo nei punti che aveva toccato.  
La sera dopo il principe gli chiese cosa c'era che non andava, perché lo vedeva strano, ma lui minimizzò dicendo che era solo un po' di stanchezza. Purtroppo per lui non fu una buona idea. Perché il principe lo portò a letto in braccio, e lo prese con una lentezza e una dolcezza esasperanti, che non lo aiutarono a rimettere in riga i suoi sentimenti. E dopo lo abbracciò stretto e ricominciò subito a fare quella cosa che gli faceva stringere il cuore per qualcosa che era certo di non poter avere. Fece scorrere la punta del naso sul suo collo, gli lasciò una scia di baci da lì alla spalla, e poi ricominciò da capo. Era una cosa che Seth aveva sempre adorato, fin dalla prima volta in cui era stato abbastanza in sé da prestargli attenzione, e allo stesso tempo la detestava perché era consapevole del fatto che per il suo padrone non aveva probabilmente nessun significato particolare, e di certo non aveva il significato che lui avrebbe auspicato. Con ogni probabilità era solo una sua abitudine e lo faceva con tutti i concubini del suo harem.  
Passò ancora qualche settimana, e il principe era sempre più irritato. Non con lui, naturalmente, anzi era proprio da Seth che andava a rifugiarsi quando le pressioni diventavano esagerate da gestire. Il principe era irritato con i ministri di suo padre. Continuavano a fargli pressione, con sempre più insistenza, affinché si sposasse. Ormai durante i consiglio giornalieri si parlava quasi solo di quel supposto problema e il principe non ne poteva davvero più. Era consapevole dei suoi doveri, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di permettere a quelle vecchie cariatidi di controllare la sua vita.  
In genere, cercava di controllarsi quando era in compagnia di Seth, e di sfogare la sua frustrazione con del sano sesso che soddisfacesse entrambi, ma un giorno piombò nella sua stanza come una furia, urlando improperi contro qualcuno di cui Seth non colse il nome, reo di avere organizzato un matrimonio combinato con una sua lontana parente a insaputa non solo del principe, ma di chiunque altro. A quanto sembrava, lo stolto aveva fatto arrivare la sposa che aveva scelto per lui senza avvisare nessuno, nemmeno il re, contando sul fatto che il principe l'avrebbe accettata per evitare di offendere lei e la sua famiglia con un rifiuto. Il re si era risentito tanto quanto il figlio per quella mossa tanto azzardata e, a quanto Seth aveva capito, lo sgarbo era stato punito in maniera esemplare, ma la rabbia del principe non si era per niente calmata.  
Seth lo ascoltò sfogarsi per qualche minuto, poi si sfilò i pochi vestiti che gli era permesso indossare e gli si avvicinò. Il principe lo osservò con interesse mentre gli si fermava davanti e sorrise compiaciuto quando lo vide inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi.  
“Permettetemi di aiutarvi” lo pregò, e il suo padrone lo lasciò fare senza lamentarsi.  
Seth lo prese in bocca e si impegnò per dargli piacere. Non era una pratica che apprezzava tanto, ma al principe era sempre piaciuto molto prenderlo a quel modo e lui sapeva che venire in quel modo lo avrebbe aiutato a ritrovare la calma, perciò si fece forza e gli permise di spingersi fino ad affondare nella sua gola con tutta la lunghezza del suo membro.  
Il principe, però, lo allontanò prima di raggiungere il piacere, lo trascinò per un polso fino al letto, ce lo buttò sopra e lo prese con impeto, senza nemmeno perdere tempo a spogliarsi completamente. Durante i primi giorni della sua schiavitù un comportamento del genere lo avrebbe atterrito, ma era da diverso tempo che Seth non aveva più paura del suo padrone e, anzi, aveva scoperto che essere preso con forza, e perfino con un po' di violenza, lo eccitava da morire.  
Dopo, quando entrambi giacevano soddisfatti, il principe riprese a lamentarsi dei ministri, di suo padre che anziché aiutarlo sembrava divertito dalla situazione in cui si trovava e dal fatto che nessuno capisse come si sentiva.  
“Io vi capisco” si lasciò sfuggire Seth.  
Non era stato qualcosa di voluto, e se ne pentì nel momento stesso in cui lo disse. Perché, anche se era la verità e lui capiva molto bene cosa si trovava a dover affrontare, aveva deciso mesi prima di nascondere la sua identità, per evitare altri problemi a suo padre e al suo popolo.  
“Davvero?” gli chiese il principe.  
Seth si fece conquistare dai suoi occhi speranzosi e dalla sua espressione genuinamente curiosa, e perse tutta la sua risolutezza. Perché non lo stava sminuendo solo perché era uno schiavo, ma sembrava seriamente interessato a quello che aveva da dirgli, come se sperasse davvero che qualcuno potesse capire cosa c'era nel suo cuore in quel momento. Fu la luce che vide brillare nei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi a convincerlo a rivelargli la verità.  
“Lo capisco benissimo, perché io ero nella vostra stessa situazione. Quando sono stato catturato dagli schiavisti stavo andando a prendere la sposa che mio padre aveva scelto per me. Nessuno aveva chiesto il mio parere, avevano stabilito che quel matrimonio sarebbe stato vantaggioso per il regno e tutti si aspettavano che io mi adeguassi senza fare storie. Ed è stato davvero così, anche se sapevo che facendolo non sarei mai potuto essere felice. Non ho mai avuto il vostro coraggio, ma vi capisco, e vi ammiro per come siete sempre riuscito a tener loro testa senza mai cedere alla loro insistenza.”  
Il principe lo ascoltò in silenzio con uno sguardo attento. E continuò a fissarlo ancora per qualche minuto anche dopo che ebbe finito di parlare.  
“Di quale regno stai parlando?” si decise a chiedergli alla fine.  
“Albion” gli rispose lui. “Sono Seth di Albion, quarto figlio di re Eric d Albion. Tre mesi fa ho lasciato il mio regno, scortato dalla mia guardia personale e da alcuni generali anziani, per andare a prendere la sposa che era stata scelta per me, una delle principesse di Mascovia, secondo quella che è la loro tradizione. I ministri e i generali avevano fretta e hanno deciso di prendere la strada più corta per arrivarci. Stavamo attraversando il vostro deserto quando gli schiavisti ci hanno attaccato. Hanno ucciso molte delle mie guardie e hanno catturato tutti gli altri. E poi voi mi avete comprato.”  
Seth capì subito di aver commesso un errore rivelandogli la verità, perché l'espressione del principe si rabbuiò subito e lui scese dal letto come una furia.  
“Tu sei il quarto principe di Albion? E non hai mai pensato di dirmelo in tutto questo tempo?” lo accusò, mentre si risistemava i vestiti.  
“Io... mi dispiace” provò a scusarsi Seth. “Non saremmo dovuti entrare nel vostro regno senza permesso e non volevo causare altri scontri tra Albion e Persis. Se avessi rivelato al mia identità sia io che i miei uomini, probabilmente, saremmo stati ancora più in pericolo di quanto già non fossimo. Non so nemmeno chi li ha comprati, e se stanno, bene, ma se fossero finiti nelle mani dei vostri ministri o dei vostri generali avrebbero rischiato di essere giustiziati, e sarebbe di sicuro scoppiata una guerra che avrebbe portato morte e distruzione tra la mia gente e...”  
“Taci!” gli urlò contro il principe. “Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito! Sono il tuo padrone e sono sempre stato fin troppo gentile con un semplice schiavo come te, non hai il diritto di avere segreti con me!”  
Seth sobbalzò a quelle parole. Perché il principe Kimal non gli aveva mai fatto pesare la sua condizione di schiavo e nei quasi due mesi che aveva passato con lui non si era mai riferito a se stesso come al suo padrone, se non per scherzare durante il sesso. Sentire quelle parole, in quel momento, gli provocò una fitta dolorosa proprio in mezzo al petto e lo lasciò quasi senza fiato.  
“E come pensi che reagirà tuo padre quando saprà che il suo prezioso figlio non è altro che un misero schiavo? Cosa pensi che farà quando verrà a sapere che sei solo il mio giocattolino sessuale? Che sei solo un buco nel quale scaricare il mio seme?”  
Il principe non era mai stato così crudele con lui, e Seth sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi per la disperazione. Poi il suo padrone gli afferrò il volto con una mano, stringendo le dita come se volesse fargli davvero male, e lui iniziò anche ad aver paura. Perché in fondo era davvero solo uno schiavo, era stato così stupido da parte sua dimenticarsene, e il suo padrone aveva potere di vita e di morte su di lui.  
Il principe, però, lo lasciò all'improvviso così come lo aveva afferrato, ancora furioso. Poi lasciò immediatamente la stanza, senza aggiungere altro, sbattendosi con forza la porta alle spalle. Seth restò completamente solo e si abbandonò alle lacrime e alla disperazione che sembrava volerlo consumare da dentro. Quella sera il principe Kimal non lo raggiunse per dormire insieme, come sempre, e non si fece vedere nemmeno il giorno successivo.  
Seth vedeva che i servi lo guardavano con espressioni soddisfatte e gongolanti, come se per loro fosse evidente che il loro signore si fosse finalmente stancato del suo ultimo giocattolino e per lui il destino fosse già segnato, ma non gli importava nulla. Aveva perso tutto ciò che era importante per lui, ed era solo colpa sua, e non riusciva a darsi pace. Per giorni, praticamente non toccò il cibo che continuavano comunque a servirgli, bevve a stento e col passare del tempo perse anche la forza di alzarsi dal letto.  
Quando il principe Kimal tornò da lui, dopo tre giorni, Seth sembrava lo spettro di se stesso. Poter rivedere quello che era ancora a tutti gli effetti il suo padrone, almeno per quello che ne sapeva lui, lo riempì di gioia e, allo stesso tempo, di cieco terrore. Perché dalla sua espressione non riusciva a capire cosa stesse pensando né tanto meno cosa avesse deciso di farne di lui.  
“Tuo padre ha scoperto che tu e il tuo seguito non siete mai arrivati a Mascovia. Ha fatto qualche indagine e ha scoperto che avevate deciso di prendere la strada più corta e passare per il Deserto della Obnubilazione. Non sa ancora che sei stato catturato e venduto dagli schiavisti, ma minaccia la guerra se non ti rimanderemo indietro da lui, subito, tutto intero e in buona salute.”  
Seth sentì un tuffo al cuore nel sentire le sue parole. Non era contento per la preoccupazione che stava di certo provando suo padre in quel momento, ma la sola idea di dover tornare a casa e non vedere più il suo principe, l'idea di non poter rivedere mai più l'uomo che aveva imparato ad amare con tutto il suo cuore e la sua anima, lo riempiva di una sorda disperazione. Non riuscì nemmeno a dire qualcosa per rispondergli, perché le sue parole restarono fermamente incastrate sul fondo della sua gola chiusa per lo sgomento.  
“Naturalmente, non ho nessuna intenzione di trascinare il mio popolo in un inutile conflitto, perciò la soluzione per uscire da questa situazione non può che essere una” sentenziò in principe.  
Sentì sentì come se il suo cuore fosse stretto nella morsa di un pugno d'acciaio, e le lacrime gli riempirono gli occhi. Era più che certo che l'uomo davanti a lui stesse per dirgli addio senza nessun rimpianto.  
“Ci sposeremo!”  
E a quel punto Seth lo fissò certo di aver capito male. Quelle parole dovevano essere di certo il frutto della sua mente annientata dal dolore, non era possibile che il principe avesse davvero detto quello che a lui era sembrato avesse detto.  
“Ci sposeremo?” ripeté, con una vocina esile e incerta.  
“Esatto, ci sposeremo!” confermò l'altro, e Seth lo fissò del tutto basito.  
“Ma...”  
“Niente ma” lo interruppe subito il suo padrone, se poteva ancora definirlo tale, e non ne era troppo sicuro a quel punto. “Non ti è concessa nessuna possibilità i scelta sulla questione.”  
Come se poi lui avesse potuto scegliere qualunque altra possibilità che non fosse il passare la sua intera esistenza al suo fianco.  
“I ministri di mio padre non erano per niente d'accordo con questa idea, almeno fino a quando ho minacciato di decapitarli tutti se non avessero imparato a stare la loro posto. In fondo, il matrimonio tra noi risolverebbe tutti i miei problemi, e la mia soddisfazione dovrebbe essere una priorità per loro e per tutti quanti. Innanzitutto, non scoppierebbe nessuna guerra con Albion, né ora né in futuro, perché voglio ben sperare che tuo padre non attaccherebbe un regno di cui uno qualunque dei suoi figli fosse sovrano consorte. Un'alleanza con Albion, poi, rafforzerebbe i nostri confini e i regni come Mascovia ci penserebbero almeno due volte prima di attaccarci. Non che avrebbero comunque alcuna speranza di batterci, ma le guerre restano comunque una gran seccatura, e una inutile perdita di tempo e risorse, e non mi sono mai piaciute. Una volta sposato, poi, i ministri smetterebbero di seccarmi con la necessità di farlo, con gran sollievo della mia sanità mentale e della vita politica del regno, perché non è che posso mandare a morte un intero consiglio di ministri a settimana. E per finire, non ho nessuna intenzione di rinunciare al tuo culo, e legarti a me con un matrimonio mi assicura che non sarò mai costretto a doverlo fare.”  
Seth non era troppo sicuro di come avrebbe dovuto prendere quelle ultime parole, ma alla fine prevalse la felicità, perché in qualche modo il principe gli aveva appena detto che era importante per lui.  
“Perciò ora verrai lavato e vestito e appena sarai pronto porteremo a termine la cerimonia.”  
“Subito?” si sorprese Seth, ancora una volta, perché non pensava che un matrimonio reale potesse avvenire con così poco preavviso.  
“Naturalmente! Mi ci sono voluti tre interi giorni per sistemare tutto, non ho avuto nemmeno un momento libero per riposare o per venire qui a scoparti come meritavi. Non ho nessuna intenzione di aspettare ancora!”  
L'ora successiva fu un susseguirsi di eventi ai quali Seth fece fatica a stare dietro, ma alla fine lui e il principe Kimal erano davvero sposati. Il banchetto che seguì la cerimonia fu surreale, con il re che gli diede il benvenuto in famiglia con una serie di pacche sulle spalle e lo chiamò figlio davanti a tutti, e arrivò addirittura a ringraziarlo per aver fatto mettere la testa a posto al suo primogenito, i fratelli minori del principe che lo osservavano curiosi e i ministri e i nobili che lo guardavano come se stessero pensando di dargli fuoco alla prima occasione utile.  
Non che tale occasione sarebbe arrivata molto presto, dato che il suo sposo gli aveva detto che aveva tutte le intenzioni di rinchiuderlo nella stanza che avrebbero condiviso da quel giorno in avanti a tempo indefinit. A quanto sembrava, nei mesi in cui era stato suo schiavo si era dovuto trattenere dal prenderlo con la frequenza che avrebbe desiderato per mantenere un minimo le apparenze, e l'astinenza forzata degli ultimi tre giorni, dato che si era rifiutato di rivolgersi ai suoi concubini per cercare soddisfazione, lo aveva spinto oltre i suoi limiti. Perciò aveva consigliato a Seth di prepararsi, perché era deciso a recuperare tutto il tempo perso. Lo avrebbe preso così spesso e così a lungo che la posizione distesa sarebbe stata l'unica che avrebbe potuto assumere per giorni, se non settimane o addirittura, se le cose fossero andate come diceva lui, mesi interi.  
Seth non riusciva a decidere se avrebbe dovuto essere più impaziente o più preoccupato che il principe mettesse davvero in atto quella promessa, ma alla fine prevalse l'eccitazione. Durante il banchetto era così agitato, per la prospettiva e l'aspettativa per ciò che avrebbero fatto quella notte, che solo un cieco non si sarebbe accorto di quali fossero i suoi pensieri. Il suo sposo, però, non era né cieco ne stupido, e dato che era perfino più eccitato di lui decise di accontentarlo il prima possibile.  
Gli ordinò di lasciare il banchetto dopo appena due portate e di andare a prepararsi. Seth aveva appena fatto in tempo a uscire dalla grande vasca da bagno degli appartamenti reali nei quali era stato condotto da un servo che non aveva mai visto, quando il principe lo raggiunse e lo trascinò fino al letto della loro enorme stanza, senza nemmeno permettergli di asciugarsi bene. Non che la cosa avesse poi qualche importanza, dato che nel giro di poco tempo si ritrovò di nuovo completamente bagnato. Dentro e fuori.  
Seth sapeva che Kimal aveva una grande resistenza, e ancora un maggiore appetito, ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse raggiungere certi livelli. Lo aveva preso a lungo, e in ogni posizione che Seth riteneva possibile, per poi prenderlo ancora in un modo diverso. Lo aveva usato a suo piacimento per dare sfogo alla sua eccitazione, e poi lo aveva portato fino a vette di piacere mai raggiunte prima. Per ore e ore. Gli aveva permesso di riposare solo quando ormai il sole stava per sorgere. E comunque non mo aveva fatto dormire per molto tempo, perché solo poche ore dopo Seth si era svegliato per i movimenti ritmici del suo enorme membro affondato, ancora una volta, al suo interno.  
In seguito, quello era diventato una specie di rito per loro. Ogni giorno Kimal si svegliava per primo e lo prendeva mentre lui era ancora addormentato. E ogni giorno Seth si svegliava stretto nel suo abbraccio e piacevolmente impalato, e non avrebbe potuto desiderare niente di meglio.  
Il giorno dopo la loro unione, quando Seth si era svegliato per la prima volta a quel modo, non era riuscito a trattenersi e aveva confessato il suo amore a Kimal. Lui aveva interrotto le sue spinte per qualche istante, e Seth aveva pensato di aver commesso un altro errore. Ma Kimal lo aveva spinto a girarsi prono e lo aveva preso con tanta forza che Seth aveva avuto la sensazione di poterlo sentire quasi fino in gola. Era stato bellissimo, ed era stato ancora più bello quando Kimal lo aveva rivendicato come suo anche a parole e gli aveva rivelato che il suo amore era ricambiato. E da allora, ogni giorno, si ripetevano quanto si amassero ogni singola mattina, prima che Kimal portasse entrambi al piacere con le sue spinte.  
Gli sembrava come di vivere in un sogno. Un sogno dal quale risvegliò tre settimane dopo, quando suo padre e i suoi tre fratelli maggiori arrivarono a Sura, dietro invito di Kimal e di re Kalid.  
Seth sapeva che non sarebbe stato un incontro semplice, e lo temeva anche perché era certo che la sua famiglia avrebbe chiesto la sua immediata restituzione, come se fosse stato un prigioniero di guerra e non lo sposo dell'erede al trono di Pirsis. E se da una parte suo padre non aveva smesso nemmeno per un istante di osservarlo con attenzione, da quando erano arrivati, i suoi fratelli sembravano pronti a scatenare una battaglia in qualsiasi momento. Nessuno dei tre sembrava interessato a sentire il suo parere o a capire quali fossero i suoi desideri, come sempre. Ma questa volta Seth non aveva nessuna intenzione di assecondarli e ubbidire ai loro ordini come aveva sempre fatto nei suoi diciotto anni di vita.  
“Adesso basta!” urlò di punto in bianco, interrompendo l'ennesimo scambio di accuse tra i suoi fratelli e Kimal, che dopo un'ora non era ancora giunti a un accordo praticamente su nulla. “Se siete venuto qui solo per insultare il mio sposo, per quanto mi riguarda potete anche andarvene subito. Io amo Kimal, e lui ama me. Mi ha sempre trattato come un tesoro prezioso, al contrario di voi. E non ho nessuna intenzione di separarmi da lui, per nessun motivo, né ora né mai. Come avete anche solo pensare che avrei potuto farlo dopo averci visto insieme? Siete ciechi o stupidi? Con che coraggio potete chiedermi di rinunciare alla mia felicità e dire che lo fate per amore fraterno? Dovreste essere le quelli ai quali il mio benessere sta più a cuore, tra tutte le persone al mondo, e invece pensate sempre e solo ai vostri interessi e ai vostri desideri e non vi curate mai di me e della mia felicità. Vi odio!”  
Kimal lo abbracciò stretto per calmarlo, ma Seth riuscì comunque a sentire gli ansiti sorpresi e sconvolti dei suoi fratelli. Era convinto che le sue parole li avessero oltraggiati, ma in realtà erano più che altro addolorati. E feriti. E dopo il suo sfogo si erano chiaramente fatti cogliere dal panico.  
“Immagino che staremo qui per qualche tempo” valutò suo padre, che in realtà non sembrava per nulla preoccupato da quella situazione, e re Kalid si disse subito d'accordo.  
Seth capì il motivo del loro comportamento solo nei giorni successivi, quando i suoi fratelli provarono a fare di tutto per rientrare nelle sue grazie. Fu suo padre a spiegargli, un pomeriggio in cui stavano passeggiando da soli nei giardini le Palazzo, che i suoi fratelli in realtà stravedevano per lui, da sempre, e che era per quel motivo che avevano sempre cercato di controllare la sua vita, perché volevano solo il meglio per lui, ed erano convinti che ciò che potevano offrirgli loro fosse il meglio in assoluto. E soprattutto non volevano che si allontanasse da loro, perché erano sempre stati fin troppo possessivi nei suoi confronti, ed era questo il motivo per il quale avevano approvato, e addirittura fortemente caldeggiato, la sua unione con la giovane principessa di Mascovia: una volta recuperata dal suo regno, come volevano le loro assurde tradizioni, Seth non avrebbe più avuto motivo di allontanarsi dal castello e da loro. E, nella loro visione delle cose, tutti sarebbero stati felici e contenti.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, invece, suo padre era triste perché era chiaro che Seth fosse ormai cresciuto e non fosse più il suo adorabile bambino. Allo stesso tempo, però, era felice per lui perché era chiaro a tutti che lui e Kimal si amavano davvero tanto e augurava loro ogni bene. Tutto ciò che gli chiedeva era di andare ogni tanto a trovarlo, perché gli avrebbe fatto piacere continuare a vederlo crescere e maturare, e di scrivergli spesso per tenerlo aggiornato sulla sua vita e su quello che gli succedeva.  
Il commiato con la sua famiglia avvenne una settimana dopo la loro chiacchierata e fu francamente imbarazzante, anche se in qualche modo fu anche quasi divertente. Suo padre e re Kalid si salutarono come se fossero stati dei vecchi amici, rendendo chiaro che il pericolo che scoppiasse una guerra tra i loro regni era ormai tramontato e si sperava per sempre. I suoi fratelli, invece, sembravano fare una gran fatica a trattenere le lacrime, tanto che Seth dovette perfino intimare loro di darsi un contegno, perché il loro non era un comportamento degno di un principe di Albion. Alla fine, però, li abbracciò tutti e tre, rassicurandoli sul fatto che non li odiava davvero e che lo aveva detto solo perché era arrabbiato con loro, e informandoli che Kimal gli aveva promesso che sarebbero andati in visita ad Albion nel giro di pochi mesi, perché il suo sposo voleva vedere la sua patria natale, e questo li tranquillizzò almeno un poco.  
Quella sera, Kimal lo prese con una dolcezza che lo lasciò senza fiato e gli disse quanto fosse orgoglioso di avere uno sposo forte e risoluto come lui. Seth era convinto di non aver fatto nulla di speciale, il suo amore per lui non era certo un segreto e ammetterlo davanti ad altre persone non era affatto un sacrificio, ma se Kimal era intenzionato a premiarlo a quel modo per una cosa del genere lui non aveva alcun motivo per lamentarsi.  
“Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo” gli confessò più tardi, quando erano stesi sul loro letto a riposare, con Kimal che lo abbracciava stretto e sfregava come sempre il naso contro il suo collo, spedendogli brividi per tutto il corpo.  
E il suo sposo ne fu talmente compiaciuto che interruppe le coccole e lo prese di nuovo, per la somma gioia di Seth. E questa volta lo fece con forza, proprio come piaceva a lui.


End file.
